


Lockdown/Optimus/Crosshairs drabbles

by eikuuhyo



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Sparklings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikuuhyo/pseuds/eikuuhyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Locktimushairs drabbles will be based on my AU where Lockdown left Earth with both Optimus and Crosshairs as his prizes and he eventually decides to go against their "creators'" wishes and keeps both of them for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Optimus and Crosshairs enjoying the sweets that Lockdown brought back. Fluff.

 

Energon sweets were something of an extravagance back on Cybertron and neither Optimus nor Crosshairs had ever tasted such delicacies during the time spent on their home planet. That was why when Lockdown returned from his hunt with a basket full of these sweets, both mechs could only stare in awe.

There were different types of these energon sweets: some were in the form of hard candies, some seemed similar to what the humans called “marshmallows” on Earth, and many others looked to be spheres filled with colorful, sweet liquids. Each one glistened under the light and both Crosshairs and Optimus’ optics sparkled equally in excitement.

Before Lockdown could finish telling the two about them, Crosshairs quickly snatched one of the liquid filled ones and popped the violet colored sweet in his mouth. A few astroseconds pass of the paratrooper munching on the energon candy, but his slowly widening grin and shuttering optics were all Lockdown needed to see that he was enjoying its delicious taste.

But in contrary to Crosshairs reaching one after another of these delicacies, Lockdown notices that Optimus is still holding back, as if politely waiting for permission to reach for them. The mercenary can’t hold back a smile at the Prime’s manners even though the mercenary had stated countless times that formalities were unnecessary on his ship.

“Perhaps this one will fancy you, Optimus,” says Lockdown while picking up one of the marshmallow-like energon treat with his digits and brings it to Optimus mouth. After a moment’s hesitation, Optimus opens his mouth to take the fluffy, white sweet into his mouth and slowly chew it.

“...This is delicious...” murmurs the Prime in admiration, as he senses the melted energon travel down his throat into this holding tank, a sense of warmth settling there.

Seeing that Optimus has taken a liking to this sweet, Lockdown picks up another, then another and continues to hand feed the Prime. Sometimes he would pause to give one to Crosshairs as well, to keep the sharpshooter from pouting at being left out of the loop.

As the basket full of sweets dwindled in size, Lockdown realized that he had two very sated mechs draped over his thighs. These energon sweets had cost him quite a good number of credits, but seeing his mates pleased like this made it worth every bit he paid for them and he made a mental note to thank that merchant he had encountered on that planet he returned from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown has finally returned from a long hunt, and Optimus and Crosshairs decide to exact some revenge on their mate for leaving them alone for so long. Light bondage, threesome, Lockdown having two spikes, nsfw. Mention of mpreg at end.

“…Do you believe that… be… enough…?”

“Yeah, yeah… Just… to that side and… over there…”

There were faint voices, familiar ones to Lockdown as his processor slowly began to kick back online from his recharge. The last thing the mercenary remembered was collapsing on his berth after a long, but well-paying hunt. He seemed to recall his mates tugging at his plating to awaken him, but he had been exhausted and quickly slipped into a most-needed recharge.

If he was hearing his mate’s voices, then perhaps they had grown tired of waiting and were attempting to awaken him. Lockdown couldn’t help but smirk in his mind at that thought. There was the odd sensation that he was feeling across his plating and his nether regions, but he decided to ignore that and onlined his optics… though the sight that jumped into view was not what the mercenary was expecting.

“Oh, he’s awake, Crosshairs.”

“Hm? Oh yeah, talk about great timin’, huh?”

Ahead of his still static laced vision were indeed his two mates, Optimus and Crosshairs… but they were both kneeling between his legs and one of his interface panels had been unlocked. Lockdown then also realized that his entire chassis from helm to toe was being bound in metallic binds that looked awfully similar to the ones the mercenary had bought for “fun times” with his mates. A fleeting feeling of panic rushed through his processor before another sensation wracked his frame.

His mates had begun toying with his still depressurized spike.

“Nnngh…! Optimus… Crosshairs…!? What is the meaning of—ahh—this!?” Lockdown exclaimed while being unable to bite back the moan from the delicious pleasure shooting up from his spike.

All Optimus and Crosshairs did was smile back deviously at the bound mercenary and continued the ministrations on the immense equipment. Crosshairs made the first move and took the tip of the slowly pressurizing spike into his mouth, gently sucking at the cable while ghosting his tip across its slit.

Optimus on the other hand brings up his digits to slowly pump Lockdown’s spike to not get in Crosshairs’ way, eventually bringing his own glossa to it. The Prime dragged his glossa over the heated spike from its base to the tip, making sure to pleasure every ridge before intertwining glossas with Crosshairs before returning to suck on the now fully pressurized cable.

The sight of the two mechs pleasuring the mercenary’s spike was a wonderful one, though Lockdown would’ve enjoyed this even more had he not been fully bound, unable to move and do anything to reciprocate the sensual act to his mates. He would grunt and moan, occasionally attempting to thrust his hips to make either of the mechs take more of his spike into their warm mouths, but each time, Optimus or Crosshairs would let go of the spike and leaving a wet trail, making Lockdown burn with need even more.

Just when the mercenary felt that he could no longer hold back the sense of overload building in his tanks, Crosshairs slowly began crawling up Lockdown’s chassis in the most erotic way, grinding his hips into the throbbing spike before giving a light kiss and spinning around and sitting on the frustrated mech’s chest.

“Ya know, Lockdown… Didn’t we have a little chat before about ya hunts…?” said Crosshairs as he moved his coattail aside to give Lockdown a most delicious sight of his pert aft.

“I believe we had come to an agreement that if your bounty will take long… that you would allow us to assist you on the hunt,” continued Optimus while languidly pumping at the mercenary’s spike, making sure not to give too much stimulation, lest Lockdown overload.

“But because ya didn’t keep ya promise, Optimus and ah’ve been chattin’…”

“And we decided that you’ll need a proper punishment so that you’ll never ignore us again.”

With those words, Crosshairs gracefully lied down upon Lockdown’s chassis to grab and spread his own aft cheeks with his digits and expose his heavily lubricated valve, right before his optics.

“Primus above…” muttered the mercenary at the delectable sight, wanting to tongue those beautiful folds at once. It so happened to be that Crosshairs had positioned himself just out of reach, and beyond the green mech’s chassis, Lockdown could see Optimus smiling at him with his usual angelic smile. But then, Optimus slowly rose to his knees. He then used his larger chassis to his advantage to crawl over both Crosshairs and Lockdown, positioning himself right over the paratrooper’s aft and opened his interface panel as well.

Laid before the mercenary’s optics was the most unbelievable sight; two distinctly different valves, dripping with lubricant clenching and unclenching in need of stimulation, yet he was unable to do anything about them. And then, the mechs began moving.

Crosshairs left one of his servos on spreading his aft while using the other to finger his weeping hole. One finger gently circled the outer fold, picking up some of the gushing lubricant before teasing it into the waiting cavity. He kept the insertion only to the first joint to tug at one side of the wall, making Lockdown witness every clench, and every spiraling down of his valve walls.

As the paratrooper started his show, Optimus joined in as well, the only difference between him and the other being him bringing a fake spike to his valve lips and immediately thrusting within him. “Aahn… Yes… Are you watching, Lockdown? Nnh… Do you see my valve taking this toy…? Ah, ahh…!” passionately moaned the Prime as he would slowly pull out the fake spike to jam it back in fully to the hilt into him.

By this point, the combined lubricants of both the paratrooper and the Prime were dripping everywhere onto the mercenary’s chest and face, with each fleeting klik, Lockdown fighting against his binds more and more.

“To the pit with you two…! What is that you want!?” growled the utterly frustrated mercenary, licking his lips at times to at least get a taste of his mates putting on such a glorious show before his optics. The two pause their ministrations for a moment, before repositioning themselves over each side of Lockdown’s chassis. Both mech give a happy smile, which sent a sense of dread in the mercenary’s tank.

“It ain’t much we want, ya know?”

“All we ask that you no longer forbid us from joining your hunts.”

“Just let us assist ya from time to time, and we’ll happily let ya frag us as much as ya want.”

“Of course, if you still don’t trust us, then we could continue toying with ourselves and leave you be…”

“But ya wouldn’t like that, would ya? Your spike’s lookin’ awfully painful right about now…”

Lockdown knew that his mates would carry out their threat and the mercenary wasn’t sure if he could survive anymore teasing before he destroyed his joints to break these binds. Two sets of cerulean eyes continued to gaze upon him as two pairs of servos began tracing the seams of his chassis, making the need burn even more within.

After an unhappy growl, Lockdown finally relented.

“…Fine, I’ll allow you to assist my hunts…! You have my word, now unbind me at once, you pit spawns!”

Two happy laughs erupt as the mercenary hears the click of the metallic binds giving way, and without wasting a moment, Lockdown pounced upon his mates. A happy squeak comes from Optimus as he is thrown across the berth and an equally joyous squeal erupts from Crosshairs’ vocalizer as he is tossed onto the Prime. The two quickly readjust to assume their usual positions and cried to the heavens as the mercenary mercilessly plunged his original spike as well as his released second spike into the paratrooper and the Prime’s soaked valves.

“Ah, ah! Oh yeah, c’mon, ahn, we’ve been waitin’ for this…!” moaned Crosshairs as he gripped onto Optimus under him and ground his hips back in time with the ebon mech’s pace.

“Yes, yes…! Nnh, fill us more, Lockdown…! It has been far too long…! Ahhhh!”

Both continued to moan and writhe in such a beautiful way, but the mercenary had no such patience left within him to enjoy such wanton sights. He slammed his spikes in and out, each thrust getting stronger and stronger so that his spikes would reach the entrance of both his mates’ gestational chambers. He could feel the calipers tightening with every thrust, signaling that neither mech would last much longer.

Crosshairs happens to be the first to overload, as a violent shudder wracks his frame and he screams his completion. His powerful clenching valve is what trips Lockdown into his overload, searing hot transfluid bursting from both his spikes, sending Optimus into his long awaited completion as well.

Optimus and Crosshairs cling to each other as they enjoy every spurt of their mate’s seed pouring into their gestational chamber and drenching their valve walls. Lockdown’s grip on Crosshairs’ aft is on the verge of being painful as the mercenary rides out the first overload he has gotten in the past few orns, giving quick thrusts from time to time to wrench out every drop of transfluid into his mates.

“Oh Primus, yeah…!” moaned the paratrooper in utter ecstasy of being filled, just like he liked it.

“Primus above… I had missed this…” responds the Prime as well, intentionally flexing his valve walls to try and elongate the pleasure as long as possible.

Lockdown gazes down upon the utterly sated seeming Optimus and Crosshairs with a heavy breath and loudly whirring cooling fans, before tightening his glare and activated a new upgrade that he had not told the two about.

“Aaah!?”

“Wh-What the…!?”

Optimus and Crosshairs gives an involuntary shiver as the ridges on the spikes within their drenched valves suddenly flares out and magnetizes against the walls, forcing every node within to come flush in contact with said cables.

“Another upgrade of mine…” grunted Lockdown as he tested his newly magnetized spike against the tight walls, “Found it on the way back… It’s supposedly an upgrade for those who wish to spark their mates without any mishaps… Locks the spike within the mate until it detects a new spark…”

“W-Wait… D-Didja just say spark their mates?!” yelled Crosshairs as he looked over his shoulder just see the burning need and hint of rage within the mercenary’s emerald optics.

“And yes, I will keep my promise in regards to my bounty hunts… But perhaps you’ll have to reconsider when you’re heavy with my spawn growing within you…!”

With that growled out line, Lockdown quickly slammed his slightly pulled out spikes back into the writhing mass that was his mates. Their interfacing had just begun, and the mercenary was set on carrying out statement.

 

 

It would be a meta-cycle later that both Optimus and Crosshairs would come to regret what they had done that day as they pouted, gazing out of their mate’s ship, both cradling their obviously extended abdomens.

 

  
  
(Author Note: I was chatting with a friend over Skype and we both agreed that for the Lockdown/Optimus/Crosshairs pairing, they’d eventually go at it like petrorabbits so much that they end up having an army of sparklings, all of them bounty hunters.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple prompt: Lockdown is in trouble, and Optimus and Crosshairs come to his rescue.

The mission that Lockdown had taken on recently was supposed to be a simple one. A former Decepticon mech had double crossed a drug cartel and it was Lockdown’s mission to hunt down this mech. It was supposed to be an easy one, if the mercenary were to trust the information that was given to him. But even the trained mercenary and bounty hunter could not foresee this turn of events.

Lockdown was currently forced on his knees, both servos raised, with a pulsar cannon placed right at the back of his helm. Before him stood the mech he had been paid to offline, while the one behind him… was his client himself. The mercenary cursed silently for not being able to sense that something was amiss when he learned that his mission was a simple one, yet the credits being paid for the job was higher for such an assassination. A simple scan told Lockdown that these weren’t the only mechs that were around, and that there were at least a dozen other Cybertronians lurking in the shadows—an obvious sign of a setup.

Even as Lockdown scanned his surroundings and considered the options he could take that didn’t involve ending up offlined, the target mech before blabbered on, something about how far the “mighty” and “infamous” bounty hunter had fallen and was about to meet his creator, but all of that was ignored as Lockdown noticed something… off. Something about what he sensed in the air was different, and when he saw the faint flicker of a red light, Lockdown couldn’t help but smirk. Of course, that earned him a sharp strike at his helm from the extremely short-tempered mech before him, but that only lasted for an instant, for the next moment—

BAM!

A sharp sound echoed through the area as Lockdown sensed the Cybertronian behind him was shot directly through his spark, before another similar sound rang, resulting in the mech before him’s arm being shot off.

“Wh-What the—!?” the mech screamed as he attempted to use his other arm to subspace another weapon, but even that was short-lived, for out of the brush suddenly burst out a blur of red and blue, swinging a mighty blade straight down the poor Cybertronian, completely severing him in half.

The other mechs that were scattered about also responded to the sudden offlining of their allies, yet once again, their actions were fruitless. This time another mech clad in green landed swiftly onto the ground near Lockdown and pulled two blasters, each firing at rapid rates with impressive accuracy, either shooting down the other targets through their spark or their helm, which resulted in an offline or an incapacitated mech anyway.

“Alright, who else want’s ta lose their spark today!? Ah take it, it’s all of ya!” yelled the green mech, immediately rushing in towards the still moving Cybertronians, while the other, larger mech in red and blue wielding a great sword charged in the opposite direction, hacking away at anyone that dared to draw a weapon at him or Lockdown.

“Crosshairs, take out the snipers! I shall lay waste to these imbeciles who dared touch our mate!”

“You don’t hafta tell me twice, Boss!”

Even while bellowing out those words, the two mechs—Optimus Prime and Crosshairs—began what only could be described as a massacre, rending all other life forms there besides themselves and Lockdown. Of course, the mercenary himself could’ve joined in on the battle, though watching his two mates was much more enjoyable for him. Crosshairs used his skills as a paratrooper to his advantage, accurately gunning down those with long-ranged weapons, while Optimus charged in with his large chassis and what looked like one of Lockdown’s knight swords, decapitating a mech here while mowing down another mech there, each one covering the other’s back as they took on the rogue Cybertronians.

As the dust finally settled and the screams died down, Lockdown finally rose to his feet to examine his surrounding, only to be tackled and smothered by two mechs—his mates.

“…Optimus, Crosshairs, get off,” muttered Lockdown with a sigh, “Indeed, I was in a slight predicament, but it was nothing for you two to have worried over.”

“Nothin’ for us to worry over? NOTHIN’ TO WORRY OVER!? For Primus’ sake, you almost got yerself offlined, ya bastard!” yelled Crosshairs, Lockdown having to dial down his audials for a moment to prevent any circuitry damages. Optimus was no better than Crosshairs and as soon as he thrust the sword in hand into the ground, he also embraced the mercenary with quite some might.

“Lockdown, we understand your skills, but you there is only one of you… When Crosshairs and I had found you surrounded by that many mechs, we truly feared for your spark.”

Seeing that Optimus was gazing down with such worry in his optics and that Crosshairs was nodding in agreement, Lockdown sighed once more.

“…Very well. You are right in that one shot through my spark would have been enough… I thank your assistance,” the genuine thanks from the mercenary finally giving relief to both Optimus and Crosshairs as they released their grip on the mercenary. Lockdown took one more look across area, giving one last sigh at the fact that that was one client less to make use of in the future, before turning back to his mates. He would not accept that he had been bested by another; he intended on at least getting something out of this.

“…We pillage these fools’ ship before we head back to the ship. Weapons, credits, whatever energon there may be.”

With those words and a slight tap on both Optimus and Crosshairs’ shoulders, Lockdown began leading the way with the other two following close behind.


End file.
